


Til Forever Ends

by LaheysPrincess14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheysPrincess14/pseuds/LaheysPrincess14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alissia is a small town girl. She ends up meeting one direction but 10 minutes after she gets the news of her family's death. Will She live alone on the streets or will 2 band members turn her world back around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alissia’s P.O.V.  
Hi I’m Alissia, I’m 16 years old and I’m a local performer in my hometown of Sault Ontario, Canada. I’m 4’10” in height; I have reddish-brown hair with Hazel-green eyes. I can sing, dance, act and play 6 different instruments. I live with my little sister Johanna and Mom, Liza. Today, December 1, 2013 I am performing a local hockey game, nothing new for me. Around 2 p.m. I get a call from a friend and fellow performer Abigail “ONE DIRECTION IS HERE!!!! THEY ARE COMING TO WATCH THE PERFORMANCE!!” She yells through the phone “WHAT?! REALLY?!” I ran over to my laptop and the headline for the article was “One Direction in Sault for a Visit.” I screamed, and thought to myself ‘I’m preforming for One Direction.’ “Abby I’ll see you at five for our rehearsal.” than hung up the phone. Time passed quickly at 4:45, I was dressed as Harry Styles and my mom driving me to rehearsal “I love you Alissia, call me when the games over so I can pick you up. I have to drive Nono and Nona home also.” “Ok Mom, love you too” I got inside and rehearsed What Makes You Beautiful about 6 times.  
By 7 we were ready to perform. Before we went on I loaded twitter and noticed Niall responding to hate and tweeted @NiallOfficial IM SICK OF ALL THIS HATE! When we got onto the ice surface after the announcer announced us, we asked “Can One Direction come down please”. They came to ice level and we started to perform. I noticed Niall wasn’t the same. Right at Harry’s solo Niall started to walk away. I grabbed his hand and thought “I’m going to regret this. “ I pulled him so he was an inch away from me and looked into those blue eyes and sang right to him. When I was finished he grabbed me into a tight hug. I whispered “What’s wrong Niall?” “I’ll explain after” he whispered.  
After he invited us all to their private suite. The other girls had to leave but I stayed since I had tickets but I went with Niall to the suite. While we walked up to the suite he said “what was wrong is I’m sick of all the hate being mostly on me just because I’m the Irish one, you made it seem like I was a part of the band. Thanks and by the way what’s your name?” I smiled “No Problem and my name is Alissia” we got to the suite and I met Eleanor, Perrie and Danielle. All of a sudden my phone rang it showed up Mom. “Hey Mom I just sang to—“ I was cut off “Sorry Miss this isn’t your mom, this is Officer Vinnie from the Sault Police Station, I’m sorry to tell you that your Mom, Sister and both grandparents have just died in a severe car crash.” I was in shock “Ok” I hung up, the phone slipped out of my hands, and started to cry, I didn’t know what else to do.  
Niall’s P.O.V.  
Hi I’m Niall, you know me. I’m the Irish one in the boy band One Direction. We tour the world doing concerts, interviews and signings and we never really get to visit places to enjoy the city. Today December 1, 2013 we’re in Sault, Ontario, Canada. I love Canada, fans are amazing or as Directioners say it AMAZAYN. The plan today was to tour the city and then end the night with a hockey game. As we toured the city I took many pictures then found one I liked and went on twitter and tweeted a photo with the caption @NiallOfficial The Sault is gorgeous. I then went under my mentions and of course more hate. @NiallHater you’re so ugly you shouldn’t be famous @1DSucks why you are even in One Direction you can’t sing.  
I have had enough so I tweeted @NiallOfficial IM SICK OF ALL THIS HATE! I just hid my emotions and dragged myself around for the rest of the tour but really inside all I wanted to do was cry. Finally it was time to go to the hockey game. We got to the arena and we were escorted to our box. When we got up the game started they asked “Can One Direction Come down please?” I think ‘great.’ We got down to ice level and I faked a smile to make fans happy. What Makes You Beautiful played, they sang great. It came to Harry’s solo and this girl, short with reddish-brown hair and hazel-green eyes sang his solo. I started to walk wait because I thought she was going to sing it to him. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her so I was an inch away from her. She sang to me the solo. I just broke down; I grabbed her into a hug. She asked me “What’s wrong?” I whispered back “I’ll tell you after” They finished. I asked them if they all wanted to come back to the suite. The girl who sang it to me said she could the other 4 couldn’t.  
As we walked up to the suite I told her “What was wrong is I’m sick of the hate being mostly on me because I’m the Irish one, but you made it seem like I was in the band. Thank you and by the way what is your name.” She smiled “No Problem and Alissia” We got to the suite and I introduced her to Danielle, Perrie and Eleanor. The her phone rang. She said “Hey Mom I just sang to—“ then she stopped her face fell. I heard her faintly say “ok” and hung up her phone. It slipped right out of her hands then she buried her face into her hands and she started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Alissia’s P.O.V.  
I cried I didn’t know what else to do. My father and aunt both passed away from cancer when I was 7, now my mother and 8 year old sister and both grandparents at 16 my life was ruined . Niall ran up to me right away and asked “Alissia, what’s wrong?” I shook my head I couldn’t speak, I was so in shock. Niall patted around his pants until he found his iPhone. He opened up the notes app and said “Babe, Type it out.” I took the phone out of his hands, typed out shaking ‘My Mom, sister and both grandparents just died in a severe car crash and my aunt and father died of cancer when I was seven’ I handed his phone back to him. He read what I typed out aloud to everyone while they comforted me. He looked at me and said “let’s get you home” I shook my head.   
We snuck out at 9pm and piled onto their tour bus. I gave the driver directions to my house. When we got to my house I thanked everyone then Niall offered to walk me up to my house. When we got to my steps I hugged him. “Thanks, Niall, I’m sorry for ruining your night.” He looked down at me and said “You didn’t ruin, Love, here’s my cell number and my Skype username so we can keep in touch.” I looked at him and tried to get at least a half smile for him. “Ok thanks again.” I walked inside waved goodbye through the front door window. I closed the blind and he walked off the steps. I went into the house, went into my mom’s room grabbed one of her tee shirts and my sisters teddy bears and my p.j. bottoms. I slipped on my mom’s oversized tee and my p.j. bottoms, grabbed my sister’s teddy bear and went down stairs to watch TV. For 3 hours I sat in my living room watching TV. At 12 midnight I heard a knock at the door, it was Niall.   
“Hey Niall what’s up?” “Alissia, I can’t let you stay here the night your mom and sister pass away, and I don’t want you to be alone.” He pleaded “Niall I’m fine” Louis walker dup onto my steps with Eleanor and said “Not one of us want you to stay here” Louis said “Please Come with us Alissia” Eleanor pleaded “Fine I’ll be right back.” “You’re going to be staying with us in the hotel for 2 days.” Niall yelled to notify me. So I ran up to my room and packed everything I needed, grabbed my keys and pilled back onto the tour bus. We drove downtown to the hotel. When we got there Louis phone rang. He sounded like he was talking to management.   
Niall showed me to the room “Eleanor wanted you to be in her room, she didn’t want you to be alone, Ok Love.” I nodded. The night went on and Niall came in at 3 and climbed into my bed put his arm around my waist then whispered “if you need to cry more you can cry,” “I have cried enough today but thanks for your offer.” I whispered back. He sang me to sleep until 4am when Louis came bursting into the room and said “Alissia I have good news for you. Your being adopted my family.”  
Niall’s P.O.V.   
She was crying I needed to know why such a beautiful girl like her could go from as happy as could be to crying her eyes out. I ran up to her and asked “Alissia what’s wrong?” She shook her head. I felt around my pants trying to find my iPhone. When I found it I pulled it out, opened to notes app and said” Babe, type it out.” She did and she was shaking. She handed my phone back to me and I read what she wrote out loud “My mom sister and both parents died in a severe car crash and my aunt and father died of cancer when I was 7.” Everyone was comforting her; I looked at her and said “Let’s take you home ok.” She nodded, and then quietly snuck out of the arena. We piled onto the tour bus, she gave directions to the driver and we drove her back to her house. Once we got there I walked her up to her house, she hugged me then said “Thanks Niall, I’m sorry for ruining your night.” I looked down at her and said “you didn’t ruin it; Love its fine here’s my cell number and Skype username so we can keep in touch.” I said after scribbling down my number and username. She tried to smile I could care less if she smiled cause she was hurt. “Ok thanks again.” She waved goodbye through the window. I left to go back to the hotel. Louis and I shared room this time. We got into the room when it hit me. What if she tries to commit suicide? What if she starts cutting herself? So many things came to my mind. I’m in love with Alissia I can’t let her do this to herself I almost broke down “Lou, I can’t let her live hereby herself that’s just wrong or even stay in that house the night her family passes.” Louis looked at the time “I got an idea, I’m gonna leave my mom a message and see if we could adopt Alissia.” I think perfect. At midnight we gathered everyone up to go pick up Alissia after discussing with Eleanor and the other girls.   
We drove to her house I knocked at her door. She answered “Hey Niall, what’s up?” I looked at her and said “Alissia, I can’t let you stay here the night your mom passes. I don’t want you to be alone.” She smiled “Niall, I’m fine.” Louis and Eleanor joined me on the steps and said “Love, not one of us want you to stay here” Louis said. “Please come with us.” Eleanor pleaded. “Fine I’ll be back” I yelled “You’re staying at the hotel for 2 days.” She took 5 minutes to pack. She came down stairs locked the door and then headed back to the hotel. We got to the hotel and Louis’ phone rang. He gave me the signal that it was his mom. For Alissia’s sake he made it sound like a call from management. I lead her up to Eleanor’s room and said “Eleanor wanted you in her room, she didn’t want you to be alone, ok love.” She nodded.   
The night went on. At 3 am I went into their room and climbed into bed with her, wrapping my arm around her waist then whispered in her ear “if you need to cry more you can cry.” She whispered back “I have cried enough today but thanks for the offer.” I sang her What Makes you Beautiful until she was asleep. At 4 Louis bursted into the room and said “Alissia I have good news for you. You’re being adopted by my family.´


	3. Chapter 3

Alissia’s P.O.V.  
I looked at him in shock. “What do you mean?” Louis looked at me and said “In 3 months you are moving in with my four sisters my mom and I.” I still couldn’t take it all in. My mom and sister plus both grand parents died just less than 24 hour ago now I’m being told I’m adopted. I cried, Niall sat there comforting me, I was so overwhelmed. “Listen Alissia, I don’t want you in a foster home. I want you in a home where family is family.” I looked at him, and nodded. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead “you better get back to sleep we got a lot of arrangements to do later.” “Ok.” I said wiping tears from my eyes. Niall and I laid back down and he sang moments with his angelic voice until I was asleep.  
At noon Eleanor woke both Niall and I up to start arrangements. We Skyped with his sisters Lottie, Brianna, Serena and Isabelle also his mom Jay. “Hello Alissia I’m Jay this is Lottie, Serena, Isabelle and Brianna your new sisters.” she said pointing at each girl saying their name. I waved “Hello” to tell you the truth I am still trying to take it all in. We chatted for a while, then she started asking questions trying to get to know me. After 2 hours on Skype Niall took me out to lunch. He asked me “if you didn’t dance or sing what would you do?” I smiled. “I would act. I’m a local performer here, 90% of the people here know me, when they find out about the accident, I don’t even want to know.”   
He looked at me and said “I kinda feel bad for you. You’re going from someone to a no-one.” Smiling I nodded. I really like Niall, he’s so nice and adorable and what his friends/band is doing for me is amazing. Later that day we went to the local government building to start the adoption arrangements. They told us “you have to go Ottawa Ontario to the British Embassy to get the citizenship, for the adoption you need to do that in England.” So that meant for 3 months or more I’m living alone, at 16.

Nialls P.O.V  
Alissia looked at Louis in shock. “What do you mean?” I knew the outcome of this. He said to her “ You’re moving in with my four sisters my mom and I.” She started to cry again. I knew how overwhelmed she would get. For some odd reason I can feel what she feels, so I comforted her. Louis said to her “Listen Alissia, I don’t want you in a foster home. I want you in a home where family is family.” She looked at him and nodded. Louis hugged her and kissed her on the forehead “you better get back to sleep we got a lot of arrangements to do later.” “Ok.” She said wiping her tears. Alissia and I laid back down and I sang her back to sleep with Moments.   
At noon Eleanor woke us up to start arrangements. I was there just for moral support. As she Skyped I just chilled not paying any attention, since it was none of my business. Once the Skyped call was done I took her out for lunch. I asked her “if you didn’t dance or sing what would you do?” She smiled, oh my god her smile. It was perfect. “I would act. I’m a local performer here, 90% of the people here know me, when they find out about the accident, I don’t even want to know.” I looked at her and said “I kinda feel bad for you. You’re going from someone to a no-one.”  
She nodded again. Later we went to the local government building to start the adoption arrangements. They told us “you have to go Ottawa Ontario to the British Embassy to get the citizenship, for the adoption you need to do that in England.” So does that mean at 16 she has to live alone? For 3 months?! NO I can’t let her live alone for 3 months alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Alissia's P.O.V.

I can't believe this. I'm 16 and living alone three months. "Oh Great. THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Harry looked over at me and says "What's wrong Alissia?" I took him aside said "Harry I'm 16, I don't want to live alone for 3 months." I started to cry again. Niall came running over. I guess he overheard our conversation. "No, you're not, you're coming with us to Ottawa then we'll come back here pack up your house and your grandparent's house. Sell everything you don't need and then we'll go from there." "Ok" I nodded he grabbed me and pulled me into one of his famous Horan hugs. We drove back to my house to grab my things; we were going for three days since Ottawa is 11 hours from my hometown. I finished packing and I made sure everything was shut off and in place. I closed and locked the door. Then we piled onto a different bus. It had a living room area, a bedroom area and a gaming room area. ""WOAH! . It had a living room area, a bedroom area and a gaming room area. ""WOAH! Seriously is this what you tour in?!" "Yep we live in here 3-4 months at a time, its cozy but we do stay in hotels when we are staying for 2 days when we do signings and concert within 2 days."

"oh I see, its gorgeous in here." He smiled "Yup it sure is" he started to bit his lip. "Niall why are you biting your lip?" "Oh it's nothing love." He said. We sat around for a while watching movies. I took out my phone it was 1:04 in the morning and we were in Tillsbury Ontario, because of the construction on the highways. It was taking longer than it would to fly to England. "I'm going to bed. Night guys." "Good Night Alissia" Harry said, not taking his eyes of The Notebook. "Night Alissia" Zayn said turning his head to see me. "Good Night, See you in the morning." Liam said, getting up and hugging me, no wonder why they call him Daddy Direction. "Night little one" Louis said. Good Night Alissia." Niall said walking towards me planting a kiss on my forehead. I walked into the backroom where the bunks were and I realized who sleeps where?

I walked back out to the living room area and I said "Umm, sorry to bug you guys but who sleeps where?" "Niall sleeps bottom right, mine is middle right, Louis top right, Zayn top left Harry middle left so you can have bottom left." "Ok thanks Liam." I wen off to bed, all of a sudden I felt a strong arm come around my waist. I looked behind me to see Niall. "Sorry babe, for waking you up. Go back to sleep its fine." He kissed my cheek and then rested his head on my shoulder and we drifted into a deep sleep.

Niall's P.O.V.

I can't believe this, she's 16 for goodness sake, 16, she's not living alone , not on my watch. "OH GREAT THIS IS JUST GREAT!" I heard her say. Harry looked at her and asked her "What's wrong?" I seen her take him aside. I heard her say "Harry, I'm 16 I don't want to live alone for 3 months." She started to cry I ran over to her and said "No, you're not, you're coming with us to Ottawa then we'll come back here pack up your house and your grandparent's house. Sell everything you don't need and then we'll go from there." "ok" she nodded. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. We drove her to her house to get her things for 3 days. The bus we have been driving around in had left and our tour bus came. She made sure everything was ok then we piled onto the tour bus and all you hear is "WOAH! Seriously is this what you tour in?!" "Yep we live in here 3-4 months at a time, its cozy but we do stay in hotels when we are staying for 2 days when we do signings and concert within 2 days."

"Oh I see it's gorgeous in here." She said. I smiled "yup it is. I said biting my lip "Niall why are you biting your lip?" "oh its nothing love" I don't want to tell her it's because she is the most beautiful thing on this bus and I and in love with her. We sat around after that and watched movies. We were only in Tillsbury Ontario because of construction on the highways. It was taking long than we thought. Alissia took her phone out and looked at it then said "I'm going to bed, night guys." "Good night Alissia." Harry said without his eyes leaving The Notebook. "Night Alissia." Zayn Said turning his head to see her. "Good Night, see you in the morning." Liam said getting up and hugging her "Night little one." Louis said to her acting like her older brother (well he will be soon)"Good night Alissia" I said walking over to her planting a kiss on her forehead. She walked into the back room . 5 minutes later she came back and said "Umm sorry to bug you but who sleeps where?"

I forgot completely thank goodness Liam remembered. "Niall sleeps bottom right, mine is middle right, Louis top right, Zayn top left,Harry middle left so you can have bottom left." Ok thanks Liam" she said. She went off to bed. After a while we decided to go to bed. I wanted to sleep with her. I climbed into her bunk, wrapping my arm around her waist. She woke up startled turning her head looking at me "Sorry babe, for waking you up. Go back to sleep it's fine?" I kissed her cheek then rested my head on her shoulder then fell into a deep sleep with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alissia's P.O.V.

When I woke a familiar scent filled my nose. Niall. I woke up, my head was against his bare chest and both of Nialls arms were around me. I snuggled back into his chest more, and listened to his heart beat and ended up falling back to a deep sleep

Hours later I woke up with Niall's deep blue eyes staring down at me he said "How'd you sleep?" I smiled "fine and you?" "Great" he replies with a big smile. We both climbed out of the bunk only to find we were finally in Ottawa. We got changed and then headed to the British Embassy. Niall kept close by me. We walked in after showing all our passports and requested the forms for the citizenship only to find out we could get the adoption forms there too.

Louis sat me down at a table and started filling out the forms.

"Full Name?"

""Alissia Rose Hamilton."

"

"Birthdate?"

"September 13th 1997." I saw Niall look up at me surprised.

"Police Check Papers."

I handed him the papers. We finished up the papers and went out for lunch. Niall was very disappointed to find out there was no Nando's in Canada, so we went for pizza instead. I noticed I have been extremely quiet ever since the accident. Thank goodness the

boys don't know the real me. All 5 boys were chatting, even Niall. He was chuckling at something Louis said. So I haven't used my phone since the accident and the phone call. So I decided to text Abigail.

'Hey Abby'

'Hey Ali I heard about the accident I'm really sorry for your loss'

I smiles to myself 'Thanks Abby, but I won't be coming back I'm already adopted and I'm moving."

I sent the text. Not even 2 minutes later I got a call from Abigail. "what do you mean you are adopted and moving away?" I excused myself from the table and went into the bathroom. "I mean I'm moving to England and I'm adopted by One Direction's Louis Tomlinson's mom Jay." I heard her choke trying not to cry "B-b-but Ali what about all of our plans and...and..and." she just broke down "I know Abby. It happened. I promised you I will text you every chance I get.. but I will talk to you later." I hung up. I started to cry, I slid down the wall into a position where I could hug my knees. I don't want to leave my only friend. I went back to the table and said, "I'll be on the bus." I ran outside without looking back. I went right into my bunk. It wasn't long before Zayn knocked on my bunk. "Hey Alissia, what's wrong?" "Zayn I don't want to talk about it?" "Ok, if you want to talk I'll be in my bunk. It's just above Niall's" "Ok" I whispered. I cried until I fell asleep.

Niall's POV.

Could feel Alissia snuggling towards me more than she already was. So I woke up. I just laid there watching her sleep. I was staring at someone who is so beautiful but was so hurt. She woke up and I met her Hazel-green eyes. "How'd did you sleep?" she looked at me "Fine, you?" "great" I responded because I did. I dreamt that Alissia was mine forever, we had 3 kids and lived in London. We both climbed out of bed were there, we were in Ottawa. We both changed then headed to the British Embassy. I stayed close to Alissia because I wanted her to feel safe. We went in showed our passports and asked for the citizenship papers. We also found out we could get the adoption forms. Louis sat her down at a table and asked. "Full name?" "Alissia Rose Hamilton."

"Birthdate"

"September 13th 1997."

.

I shot up. SHE HAS THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS ME!!!!! YES!!!!! I mentally was having a party but on the outside I was bored. We filled the rest of the papers out then went out for lunch. I just found out THERE IS NO NANDOS IN CANADA. So we went for pizza instead. I noticed Alissia has been really quiet, I hope that's normal for her. I don't want her going into a depression. I noticed she was texting. She then got up from the table and answered her phone. She left. I chatted with the boys. About 10 minutes later she came back to the table, her eyes were red she looked like she had been crying. "I'll be on the bus." She walked away no even looking back. "I'll go see what's up with her." Zayn said. Mr. Fix-it to the rescue, hopefully.

Zayn's POV.

When I see Alissia crying. I needed to know comfort her. She has been through enough in the past few days. I know it should be Louis doing this but I hate seeing her cry. From her family dying to finding out about being adopted by Louis' family ( I told him to wait 2 weeks but he didn't listen." I needed to know what she was crying now. I followed her back to the bus, I knocked on her bunk and asked "Hey Alissia, what's wrong?" She replied "I don't want to talk about it Zayn." "ok, if you want to talk I'll be in my bunk. It's just above Niall's" I heard a faint 'ok' come from her bunk. I listened to her cry until she fell asleep. I'm going to try to be a big brother to her. The boys and I plus Lou's family is all she has. She's my sister now.


	6. Chapter 6

Alissia's POV.

As my eyes fluttered open I remembered what happened. I went over to Zayn's bunk only to find he wasn't there. I really wanted to talk to him. I heard laughter coming from the living area of the bus. So I walked towards the sliding door and opened it quietly so I wouldn't interrupt the boys. I started to close the door, trying to be quiet when Niall said "Hey Alissia, sorry if we woke you up." I smiled "it's fine I woke up myself." Zayn got up and asked "Can I talk to you for a minute Ali?" Did he just call me Ali? How did he...never mind it's obvious. "Sure Zayn." He grabbed my hand and led me to the game room area of the bus. He sat me down on the sectional and asked "Ali, why we're you crying earlier?" The memory had come back I had just told my only friend I was moving. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, "Zayn, I only have one friend and I told her I was moving. I have no other friends Zayn." He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "You do have more than just on friend Ali, you have Niall, Liam, Harry and I plus our siblings. You'll meet my sisters Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa. Harry's sister Gemma, Liam's sisters Nicola and Ruth and Niall's brother Greg. You won't just have one friend you'll have 11 plus Louis and your four new sisters. Don't forget my girlfriend Perrie, Liam's girlfriend Danielle and Louis' girlfriend Eleanor." I smiled and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Your right Zayn I do. Thanks." He kissed the top of my forehead. "No problem Ali, is it ok if I call you that?" "Yea its fine." I responded. We walked back through the bedroom area into the living area to find us almost interrupting a game of Truth or Dare. "Niall, truth or dare?" Louis asked. "Truth." Niall said with confidence. "Who do you like Nialler?" he looked up and saw me. "I don't know." Louis whined "Oh come on Ni, there's gotta be someone." Niall shook his head 'no'. But Louis wouldn't take no for an answer. He started to tickle Niall until he blurted out "I LIKE ALISSIA, OK!" Louis stopped; Niall blushed, Harry's jaw dropped, Liam's eyes widened, Zayn just stared blankly at him. As for me I just bit my lip and faced the ground.

Niall's P.O.V.

Zayn came out from the bedroom, area of the bus once he heard me. "Hey, where's Alissia?" I asked. Zayn closed the door quietly "She cried herself to sleep; I still don't know why she was crying" Zayn said walking over and sitting on the couch. "I wouldn't know either. All I remember is she got a call, left the table, then came back to the table crying." I said, and then plopped down beside Zayn; he shrugged "We'll find out sooner or later." Louis looked at us and said "just relax, she'll be fine." I knew she wouldn't, she lost her whole family all she has is Louis' family and us five lads. The weird thing is, she's not taking us for granted. She is perfect. I got up off the couch and went to the bedroom area. I walked to her bunk and pulled the curtain back. I just looked at her. She had tear stains on her cheeks, her hair reddish-brown hair fell perfectly beside her face, her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink and so we're her lips. I kissed her forehead and pulled the curtain shut. I went back to hang with the boys. As I walked in Louis was being his crazy self, making us laugh. We tried to keep it down for Alissia's sake. All of a sudden she comes out from the bedroom area. "Hey Alissia, sorry if we woke you up." She smiled. "it's fine I woke up myself." Zayn walked up to her and asked "Can I talk to you Ali?" "Sure, Zayn." She took his hand and left with him. So the lads and I started to play a game of truth or dare. I started "Louis, Truth or dare?" "DARE" he responds "Yell the most random thing that comes to your head." I said. He looked around, and yelled "PUSSY PENISES" we all started to laugh. Louis then asked, "Niall, truth or dare?" "Truth." I said with confidence. "Who do you like Nialler?" I looked up and saw Alissia and Zayn had come back from talking. "I don't know." I responded "Oh come on Ni, there's gotta be someone." Louis whined. I just shook my head 'no' but Louis doesn't take no for an answer. He started to tickle me until I blurted out "I LIKE ALISSIA OK!" Oh shoot, did I just say that out loud. I looked around to see Harry's jaw dropped, Liam's eyes widened. Zayn just stared at me blankly and Alissia just bit her lip and looked down. Damn you too, Louis.

Zayn's P.O.V.

I heard Niall getting on the bus. So I climbed down from my bunk and went to living room area. I got greeted by Niall with "Hey, where's Alissia?" I shut the door quietly so I wouldn't wake her. "She cried herself to sleep; I still don't know why she was crying" I walked over to the couch and sat down. "I wouldn't know either. All I remember is she got a call, left the table, then came back to the table crying." Niall said then plopped himself down beside me. I shrugged "We'll find out sooner or later." Louis looked at us and said "just relax, she'll be fine." I know she would be, but when I look into those hazel- green eyes of hers I see so much pain and hurt. All she has is us five boys and our families. Louis kept our minds off of everything by being himself. We tried to keep the noise level down for Alissia. All of a sudden Alissia popped out from behind the sliding doors. "Hey Alissia, sorry if we woke you up." Niall said. She responded "it's fine I woke up myself." I got up and asked "Can I talk to you, Ali?" "Sure Zayn" She said. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the gaming area of the bus. We sat down on the couch and I asked her "Ali, why we're you crying earlier?" she looked away, then I see tears coming down her face "Zayn, I only have one friend and I told her I was moving. I have no other friends Zayn." I pulled her into a hug. She doesn't need any more pain or hurt. I whispered "You do have more than just on friend Ali, you have Niall, Liam, Harry and I plus our siblings. You'll meet my sisters Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa. Harry's sister Gemma, Liam's sisters Nicola and Ruth and Niall's brother Greg. You won't just have one friend you'll have 11 plus Louis and your four new sisters. Don't forget my girlfriend Perrie, Liam's girlfriend Danielle and Louis' girlfriend Eleanor." She smiled. "Your right Zayn I do. Thanks." I kissed her forehead "No problem Ali is it ok if I call you that?" "Yea its fine." She responded. We walked back into the living room are to almost interrupt truth or dare. "Niall, truth or dare?" "Truth" Niall said confidently. "Who do you like Nialler?" he looked up "I don't know" "Oh come on Ni, there's gotta be someone." Louis whined. Niall shook his head 'no' but Louis didn't take no for an answer so he tickled Niall until he blurted out "I LIKE ALISSIA OK!" WHAT!! I just stared at him blankly. Harry's jaw was wide open, Niall was as red as the Canadian flag, Liam's eyes were like almonds coming outta his face. But Alissia just bit her lip and looked at the ground. I'm either gonna let prince find damsel in distress or play match maker. I'll let prince find damsel in distress. It would be the best thing for Alissia.


	7. Chapter 7

Alissia's P.O.V.

He likes me like that. Oh my god. No guy has ever liked me before. I sat in shock unsure of what to say and began to blush. I looked at him and asked "How long?" Niall looked away, suddenly he went shades of red that he didn't even know of. I walked up to him held his hand and repeated my question, "How long Niall?" Niall looked up "since the day I met you." He whispered. I looked in shock "really Niall." I took a few steps back, went as red as he was and bit my lip. He got up, took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Yes Alissia I have liked you since I met you, because you are beautiful." I looked and smiled. I could see in his beautiful blue eyes love and understanding. All of a sudden I felt Niall come closer to me; I suddenly felt I light peck on my cheek. Niall just kissed my cheek; I felt my cheeks start to burn.

All of a sudden Louis comes bursting in "We're going back to the Sault!!! So Alissia which house do you want to start with?" I just shrugged. "I-I don't know." I started to cry. I don't want to get rid of anything. I don't want to let go. Louis came running over enveloping me into a hug. "Alissia, please don't cry. You have to start grieving and let go. We'll keep some stuff just please stay positive. Your new family will help you get through this. Ali, I'm making this promise to you. You can come to me anytime. I will be the best big brother that ever existed. I want to be here for you I love you Alissia." He kissed the top of my forehead, letting a tear slip from his left eye "Thank you Louis, I love you too." I hugged him tighter. He sat down on the couch and I joined him by sitting beside him on the couch. He asked "Ali would you like to hang out as brother and sister when we get back to the Sault" I looked into his blue-green eyes and replied "yes Lou, I'd love too."

A smile came upon Louis face. I looked at the time and it was 7 in the evening, my stomach was growling. I went to the back of the bus and searched through my bag for a snack. Niall came to the back and asked "hey love, wanna go out for dinner with me?" I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and we stopped at a nice restaurant. After getting seated and our drinks Niall popped up "Alissia, I have a question for you." "Yes Niall?" "Alissia, will you go out with me?" WHAT!! Did he just ask me out?

Niall's P.O.V

I can't believe Louis got it out of me. Damn you too. I had seen Alissia sit down, I looked at her and began to blush. I went redder than I thought. She looked at me and said "How long?" I looked away unsure of how to answer her, blushing more. She walked over, grabbed my hand and repeated her question "How long, Niall?" I looked into her eyes and whispered "since the day I met you." She looked at me in shock "Really Niall?" she went red and bit her lip it was adorable. I grabbed her hand since she pulled it away and I intertwined our fingers "Yes Alissia I have liked you since I met you, because you are beautiful." She looked up and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks turned beat red. Louis came bursting in and yelled "We're going back to the Sault!!! So Alissia which house do you want to start with?" she shrugged "I-I don't know." She stared to cry, I just backed off, it was Louis' job. He ran up to her, pulling her into a hug and said "Alissia, please don't cry. You have to start grieving and let go. We'll keep some stuff just please stay positive. Your new family will help you get through this. Ali, I'm making this promise to you. You can come to me anytime. I will be the best big brother that ever existed. I want to be here for you I love you Alissia."

He then kissed her forehead letting a tear slip from his left eye. She tightened the hug and responded "Thank you Louis, I love you too." He sat down then she sat down beside him. He asked "Ali would you like to hang out as brother and sister when we get back to the Sault" she smiled and agreed "yes Lou, I'd love too." A smile came upon Louis' face. I haven't seen him smile like that since Eleanor agreed to go out with him. I looked around to see Alissia had disappeared. I went to the back and seen her looking through her back. I could hear her stomach growl. I went up to her and asked "hey love, wanna go out for dinner with me?" she smiled and nodded in agreement.

We stopped off at a nice restaurant and I knew this would be the place I asked her out. After we sat down and got our drinks I asked her Alissia, I have a question for you." "Yes Niall?" she responded "Alissia, will you go out with me?"

Louis' P.O.V

I knew right from the time Niall laid eyes on Alissia he liked her. She was beautiful I have to admit it but after the tragedy there's no way I could leave her with no family. I needed to adopt her. Well my mom I mean. I want to be a great big brother to her. She's never had a brother so I want to have a great relationship with her. I know I have the rule of my bandmates don't date my sisters but I'll let it slide. I'm gonna let Niall date Alissia. But really I can't believe I got it out of him though. As I was thinking of my great success our bus driver Bill told us we were heading back and of course I wasn't thinking and I just bursted in yelling "We're going back to the Sault!!! So Alissia which house do you want to start with?" she shrugged "I-I don't know." She bursted into tears. I didn't mean to cause this. I ran up to her and said "Alissia, please don't cry. You have to start grieving and let go. We'll keep some stuff just please stay positive. Your new family will help you get through this. Ali, I'm making this promise to you. You can come to me anytime. I will be the best big brother that ever existed. I want to be here for you I love you Alissia." I kissed her forehead letting a tear slip from my eye.

She hugged me tighter and responded "Thank you Louis, I love you too." I sat down and she sat down beside me I asked her "Ali would you like to hang out as brother and sister when we get back to the Sault" she smiled and agreed "yes Lou, I'd love too." I couldn't help but smile. I knew this would be my chance to get to know her. She disappeared to the back, Niall joined her. After a few minutes they got off the bus and Niall winked I knew he was going to ask her out. Let's hope she agrees. They would be a cute couple


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Link to the song that is written in the chapter is right here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ0z1LH6RJc

Alissia’s P.O.V.

I smiled “Yes Niall, I’d love to.” A smile came upon his face. After that our dinner was served. I had a nice plate of pasta and Niall had Steak, potatoes and vegetables. After we finished we just talked. While we were talking, the restaurants dance floor opened. Niall took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Marianas Trench’s song Beside you was playing, he softly sang it into my ear

When your tears are spent on your last pretense

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.

When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles

And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while

I smiled while he sang the chorus into my ear.

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

He brought me closer to him still singing.

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath

When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.

When you try to speak but you make no sound

And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

I will stay.

Nobody will break you,

Yeah.

He forces me to lock eyes with him. His eyes were twinkling and a bright shade of blue

Trust in me, trust in me.

Don't pull away

Trust in me, trust in me.

I'm just trying to keep this together,

Because I could do worse and you could do better

Tears are spent on your last pretense

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you. 

He smiled pulling me into a hug. All of a sudden he bent down and kissed me on the lips.

Niall’s P.O.V.

Will she accept? “Yes Niall, I’d love to.” A smile came upon my face. YES SHE SAID YES!!! After dinner we sat and talked. The dance floor of the restaurant opened and Beside you by Marianas Trench started to play. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. I sang to her:

When your tears are spent on your last pretense

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.

When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles

And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

I pulled her in closer, still dancing and sang,

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath

When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.

When you try to speak but you make no sound

And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

I will stay.

Nobody will break you,

Yeah.

I forced her to lock eyes with me, This was my favourite part in the song,

Trust in me, trust in me.

Don't pull away

Trust in me, trust in me.

I'm just trying to keep this together,

Because I could do worse and you could do better

Tears are spent on your last pretense

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you.

After the song was over I pulled her into a hug then bent down and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Alissia’s P.O.V.

I can’t believe today is happening! I don’t want it to end. A dinner date, he asks me out then kisses me. He took my hand and led me back to the table; we ate dessert then headed back to the bus. As we got onto the bus the boys were watching toy story 2. Liam loves it we both went to the bedroom area of the bus. We got changed. I got into my pajamas.I went out and sat at a table, taking out my notebook, to write…just plain nothing. I just stared at the blank page I finally started to write everything that is happened so far.

‘Just when you think your life is perfect and all of a sudden it falls apart in an instant. It has happened to me twice. Just as we thought my fathers and aunts cancer was gone they both end up dying from the deadly disease. Just as I thought after meeting One Direction and performing from them could top my night and nothing could bring me down, I get a call saying my Mother, my 8-year-old sister, and both grandparents died in a severe 3-car car crash. So at 7, I lost my father to leukemia and my aunt to breast cancer. Then at 16, I lost my mother who was 38, my 8-year-old sister and both my grand parent who were just 60.i thought I was gonna be an orphan living on the streets of my small Canadian town, but Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan saved my life. I wouldn’t be on this new path to life if I didn’t meet them and their band I wouldn’t be in this position.’

I closed the notebook and I felt an arm come over my shoulder. Of course, Niall. “It's beautiful Alibear.” I smiled “Thanks, Niallbear.” He kissed me on my cheek then asked, “Would you like to watch a movie with the lads?” ”Sure Ni” I responded. We sat down and joined them just as Toy Story 2 ended. So they popped in the final Toy Story of the trilogy. Half way through the movie I started to doze off. I rested my head against Niall's lap and fell asleep. December 16th, 2013, the day I’ll never forget.

Niall’s POV.

Of course! This day turned out perfectly. She’s smiling I haven’t seen her smile like that in almost 3 weeks. She doesn’t know the surprise we have in store with her. She’s going to be at Louis’ for Christmas. We won’t tell her though until the 20th. After we danced, ate dessert we headed back to the bus, interrupting the lads watching Toy Story 2, Liam’s favourite. We both headed to the bedroom area. We both changed quickly. the funny thing is Alissia beat me. Once I finished I walked out to see her sitting at a table. She just sat there staring at the sheet of paper after a few moments she began to write.

‘Just when you think your life is perfect and all of a sudden it falls apart in an instant. It has happened to me twice. Just as we thought my fathers and aunts cancer was gone they both end up dying from the deadly disease. Just as I thought after meeting One Direction and performing from them could top my night and nothing could bring me down, I get a call saying my Mother, my 8-year-old sister, and both grandparents died in a severe 3-car car crash. So at 7, I lost my father to leukemia and my aunt to breast cancer. Then at 16, I lost my mother who was 38, my 8-year-old sister and both my grand parent who were just 60.i thought I was gonna be an orphan living on the streets of my small Canadian town, but Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan saved my life. I wouldn’t be on this new path to life if I didn’t meet them and their band I wouldn’t be in this position.’

I put my arm around her shoulder, she looked up ““It's beautiful Alibear.” She smiled “Thanks, Niallbear.” I kissed her on the cheek then asked, “Would you like to watch a movie with the lads?” “Sure Ni.” She responded. We sat down and joined them just as Toy Story 2 ended. So they popped in the final Toy Story of the trilogy. Half way through the movie she started to doze off. She rested my head against my lap and fell asleep. I covered her with my sweater and I played with her hair. After the movie was over I picked her up and put her in the bunk. I kissed her cheek, closed the curtain and headed to bed. I will never forget this day ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Alissia's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning in the bunk. What how'd I get here? Mm maybe Niall or Louis must have carried me here last night. I laid there in silence until I was interrupted by Louis,

“Wake up Ali!" I giggled

“I was already up Lou."

"Oh well now get up to the front of the bus, we have a surprise for you."

He said with excitement.

"Lou I thought you were going to tell her Wednesday?" Zayn said.

"Well I couldn't wait any longer." Louis responded.

I stood there confused. Louis came over to me, grabbed my hand and led me to the couch to sit beside him. He said

"Alissia you're coming home with me for Christmas!"

I sat there shocked.

"What?"

"You’re coming home to Doncaster with me for Christmas."

"A-are you serious Lou?!"

I stuttered

"Yes Ali, I'm dead serious. You will finally meet our mom and sister. I promise you'll fit right it. Lottie is so excited she already has the room prepared for the both of you."

Louis explained. For once I felt wanted and I couldn't help but smile. But with that smile came tears of joy.

"Don't cry beautiful."

Niall said wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"It’s tears of joy Niall. I'm just extremely happy. I thought I would be home alone for Christmas but, I'm going home to be with Louis, Lottie, Brianna, Serena, Isabella and my new mom Jay."

I saw tears forming in Louis' eyes,

"I'm glad your excited Ali."

I got up and hugged him, whispering the words that would come true in only a few months’ time,

"I love you big bro."

He smiled.

"I love you Alissia Rose Tomlinson."

It already had a ring to it.

“Let’s go fix up your house so we can have everything done by Wednesday when we leave.”

Louis said excitedly. Louis can make everything sound exciting is that weird?

“Ok”

I turned and Niall waved me over. I walked over and sat beside him.

“Ok see you soon; I’ll text you the address.”

He hung up the phone and announced,

“Josh, Sandy, Jon and Dan are on their way and they are bringing lunch.”

Louis looked up

“That’s great 4 more sets of hands, Thanks Niall”

I went to the bunks and grabbed the phone. I haven’t touched it since the incident with Abby. I picked it up I had 11 texts from Abby and her twin Elizabeth, 4 missed called from my friend Jordon and 45 emails. I read through the text and emails when I heard 4 unfamiliar voices come from the front of the bus.

“Hey boys!”

“Pizza’s here.”

“How was the game?”

“How are you?

“Ali, come meet our band.”

I heard Niall yell from the front area of the bus. I was confused, haven’t I met the band already?

“I thought I met the band already.”

Niall burst into laughter.

“These four play the instruments behind us.”

He led me to the first of the four

“This is Jon Shone; he plays the keyboard for us. Jon, Alissia, Alissia, Jon.”

“Hello Alissia”

“Hi Jon”

He led me to the second of the four

“This Is Dan Richards or as I like to call him Dan the guitar man. Obviously he plays guitar. Dan, Ali, Ali, Dan.

Dan let out a chuckle

“Hi, you must be Alissia.”

I let out a smile

“Yes, Hi Dan.”

“Alissia this is Sandy Beales, he plays the bass for us.”  
“Hi Sandy.”

I said with a smile on my face.

“Hi Alissia.”

Finally he led me to the last of the four.

“Ali, this is our drummer and good friend Josh Devine. Josh Alissia, Alissia, Josh.”

“Hey Alissia.”

“Hey, Josh.”

We all sat down to eat. Sandy asked about what happened so Louis told him the story.

“Well first of all she helped Nialler here get a smile back on his face, but there was a freak snowstorm that night of the hockey game. Her mom younger sister and both grandparents were involved in a 3-car car accident, killing all 4 instantly. So I decided I wasn’t going to let a 16 year old live out on the streets. So I contacted my mom and she said yes!”

All 4 of their faces fell, tears forming in their eyes. Josh turned to me and said

“I’m so sorry for your loss Ali.” 

I forced out a smile. After that we spent an hour talking before we got to work.

~*Niall’s P.O.V.*~

I woke up before Alissia thank god! Louis needed to talk to me before she woke up.

“Niall should I tell her today or wait until Tuesday? (It’s Saturday at the moment)

“Well Lou if you can’t wait then tell her. But wait…..”

Louis ran into the bunks.

“…until she gets up.”

All of a sudden Liam, Harry and Zayn come out from the back growling.

“Why is he yelling this early in the morning?”

Zayn said, sleepily.

“Louis couldn’t wait to tell her.”

I responded. Louis and Alissia came out from the bunks. Zayn looked at him and asked

"Lou I thought you were going to tell her Wednesday?”

"Well I couldn't wait any longer." Louis responded.

I saw Alissia standing there confused. Louis walked over to her, grabbed her hand and sat her down on the couch and said,

"Alissia you're coming home with me for Christmas!"

She sat there shocked.

"What?"

"You’re coming home to Doncaster with me for Christmas."

Louis said, enthusiastically.

"A-are you serious Lou?!"

She stuttered

"Yes Ali, I'm dead serious. You will finally meet our mom and sister. I promise you'll fit right it. Lottie is so excited she already has the room prepared for the both of you."

Louis told her. She looked happy. She was finally smiling. I looked over at her and she started to cry. I walked over to her and wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb.

“Don’t cry beautiful.”

"It’s tears of joy Niall. I'm just extremely happy. I thought I would be home alone for Christmas but, I'm going home to be with Louis, Lottie, Brianna, Serena, Isabella and my new mom Jay."

I looked over and Louis had tears forming in his eyes. He’s happy. He tried hard to get this plan going and its going full force.

“I’m glad you’re happy Alissia”

I walked away and let them have their moment. I walked to the back of the bus when my phone rang. It was our drummer Josh Devine

“Hey man, what’s up?

“Not much Ni, you?”

“Not much, just about to help my girlfriend empty out her parents and grandparents houses.”

“Why”

“I’ll explain later”

“Would you like Jon, Sandy, Dan and I to come help and bring a couple of pizzas?”

“Sure buddy I’ll text you the address and see you then.”

I hung up the phone.

“Josh, Sandy, Jon and Dan are on their way and they are bringing lunch.”

Louis looked up

“That’s great 4 more sets of hands, Thanks Niall”

Louis and Alissia went into the bunks.

20 minutes later the boys came

“Hey boys!”

“Pizza’s here.”

“How was the game?”

“How are you?”

The four boys shouted. I called Ali.

“Hey Ali come and meet our band.”  
She looked at me confused and said

“I thought I met them already.”

I burst into laughter.

“These four play the instruments behind us.”

I lead her to the first of the four

“This is Jon Shone; he plays the keyboard for us. Jon, Alissia, Alissia, Jon.”

“Hello Alissia”

“Hi Jon”

I brought Alissia to the second of the four

“This Is Dan Richards or as I like to call him Dan the guitar man. Obviously he plays guitar. Dan, Ali, Ali, Dan.

Dan let out a chuckle

“Hi, you must be Alissia.”

She let out a smile

“Yes, Hi Dan.”

“Alissia this is Sandy Beales, he plays the bass for us.”

“Hi Sandy.”

Alissia smiled.

“Hi Alissia.”

Lastly I walked her over to Josh.

“Ali, this is our drummer and good friend Josh Devine. Josh Alissia, Alissia, Josh.”

“Hey Alissia.”

“Hey, Josh.”

We all sat down to eat. Sandy asked about what happened so Louis told him the story.

“Well first of all she helped Nialler here get a smile back on his face, but there was a freak snowstorm that night of the hockey game. Her mom younger sister and both grandparents were involved in a 3-car car accident, killing all 4 instantly. So I decided I wasn’t going to let a 16 year old live out on the streets. So I contacted my mom and she said yes!”

All 4 of their faces fell, tears forming in their eyes. Josh turned to her with tears in his eyes,

“I’m so sorry for your loss Ali.” 

She forced out a smile. We finished out lunch and headed to work.


End file.
